Raging Knightmare
Raging Knightmare was the last and most successful of a series of robots built by Team Knightmare. It reached the semi-finals of The Seventh Wars, losing to the reigning champion Tornado. Along the way, it defeated Spawn Again, flipping it out of the arena as an act of revenge for Knightmare's loss in Series 4 to Spawn of Scutter. Design Raging Knightmare was a low box-shaped robot with a low-pressure flipper mechanism in line with the robot's predecessor, and this proved capable of throwing robots out of the arena. Although it could self-right using its flipper, Raging Knightmare was fully invertible as well, with its two-wheel drive exposed atop the robot. With a full CO2 supply, the machine could flip up to 30 times. In comparison to Raging Reality, the flipper of Raging Knightmare travelled a great distance when fired, standing almost upright after a flip. This offered the robot superior self-righting ability at the expense of a slower retract time. The robot was coated in checker plate armour, which was listed as the robot's weakness due to the metal being somewhat thin. The back end of Raging Knightmare also featured triangular ridges, to prevent the robot from becoming stuck on its back. As with all Team Knightmare machines, a mascot of a knight was visible on the robot, alongside "R K" decals to abbreviate the robot's name. The Team Raging Knightmare was entered into Robot Wars by Team Knightmare, veterans of the wars who had previously entered Series 4 and Extreme with Knightmare and Spirit of Knightmare, also entering the Sixth Wars with Raging Reality. The team were based in Coalville, Leicestershire. The roster of teammates consisted of Nigel Paget, Lee Summers, and Malcolm Summers. Robot History Series 7 In Heat N of the Seventh Wars, Raging Knightmare was drawn up against three fellow veterans, Topbot, R.O.C.S. and The Executioner in Round 1. In the battle, Raging Knightmare took a few seconds to enter the fray before pushing into R.O.C.S. and Topbot, who had just lost its flywheel thanks to an attack from The Executioner. It then left the other three robots and pressed the pit release button. It then got the flipper under The Executioner but didn't flip it because the flipper wasn't working. Without a working weapon, Raging Knightmare put pressure on Topbot, who almost fell down the pit and was right next to Growler's CPZ. Raging Knightmare then steered around R.O.C.S., crushing The Executioner with its beak. Raging Knightmare wedged under R.O.C.S., setting The Executioner free. It then pushed Topbot into the CPZ with Mr. Psycho and the house robot fired his hammer and lost his head in the process. Raging Knightmare stayed out of trouble while R.O.C.S. and The Executioner fought. The Executioner broke down as Mr. Psycho started hitting it with his hammer. Raging Knightmare spent the rest of the battle pushing Topbot around the arena and, due to this aggression, went through to the next round. In the second round of the heat, Raging Knightmare was placed up against Revenge of Trouble & Strife, a robot Team Knightmare fought in the Extreme 2 Annihilator, this slightly being a rematch from the episode. In this battle, Raging Knightmare charged at Revenge of Trouble & Strife and bounced off the spinning disc. They circled each other and then Revenge of Trouble & Strife left its back open, leaving Raging Knightmare to flip its opponent. Revenge of Trouble & Strife self righted immediately and then flipped Raging Knightmare on its back. Raging Knightmare self righted and then flipped Revenge of Trouble & Strife into the air but not onto its back. Revenge of Trouble & Strife drove away and near the closed pit. Raging Knightmare came towards it. Revenge of Trouble & Strife flipped Raging Knightmare before it could flip it. Once again, Raging Knightmare self righted and got underneath Revenge of Trouble & Strife but mistimed its flip and flipped thin air. It then bashed off Revenge of Trouble & Strife's spinning body. Raging Knightmare again failed a flip on its opponent. It tried again but only very slightly flipping Revenge of Trouble & Strife. It mistimed another flip, leaving itself open but luckily was not flipped. It then tried again but only succeeded in teetering Revenge of Trouble & Strife. Revenge of Trouble & Strife drove away and Raging Knightmare pursued it, bouncing off the 25 kg disc on Revenge of Trouble & Strife. It then got underneath Revenge of Trouble & Strife but flipped too late as the disc pushed Raging Knightmare away. Sir Killalot chased Revenge of Trouble & Strife out the CPZ and near an arena wall. Raging Knightmare flipped again, once again slightly teetering Revenge of Trouble & Strife. After another failed flip attempt, Raging Knightmare pressed the pit release button. It then manage to flip Revenge of Trouble & Strife on its back but then, Revenge of Trouble & Strife began smoking and broke down. Raging Knightmare gave a few pushes against its opponent but didn't dare re-righting it. CO2 began venting away from Revenge of Trouble & Strife as it was lying on its back due to rupture in the system. Raging Knightmare pushed it near the pit and flipped the rather tricky opponent down the pit, qualifying for the heat final. In the heat final, Raging Knightmare fought the sixth seeds Spawn Again. As Team Scutterbots and Team Knightmare had fought each other in Series 4, this marked a grudge match between the two. In this battle, both robots charged at each other but Raging Knightmare got the first flip, completely throwing Spawn Again on its back, almost toppling itself had it not been for the spikes on the back of the robot. Spawn Again self righted straight away and forced Raging Knightmare into a wall. Raging Knightmare tried to flip Spawn Again but flipped itself on its back. Spawn Again followed up with another flip but then the flipping mechanism exploded, disabling the flipper and rendering it useless as the lifter blew out. Raging Knightmare, knowing that the odds were now against Spawn Again, self righted and chased the seeded machine down the arena. Hastily, Spawn Again attempted to press the pit release button, but skewered its broken flipping arm in the arena wall, stopping the machine and leaving it open for a flip out the arena by Raging Knightmare. Raging Knightmare nudged it a few times, positioning its flip. A first attempt only slightly lifted the still immobilised Spawn Again. The second attempt freed Spawn Again but left it on its back, and because of the explosion earlier, left it no way to self right. Raging Knightmare pushed the virtually beaten adversary nearer the side wall and flipped Spawn Again onto the arena wall. Spawn Again balanced on the wall so Raging Knightmare flipped it again, gaining vengeance for Series 4 by flipping Spawn Again out the arena, putting Raging Knightmare through to the semi-finals. Raging Knightmare was then drawn against reigning champions Tornado in the first round of the Semi-Finals. In the battle, Raging Knightmare cautiously went for Tornado but this proved to be a mistake, leaving its side open and was pushed around a bit before getting slammed into an arena wall near a CPZ. Outclassed in power and driving skill, Raging Knightmare tried to self right but kept getting slammed into the arena walls by Tornado. Eventually, it self righted but not before Shunt came into the CPZ and axed Tornado. Raging Knightmare then flipped Shunt on its side and escaped the CPZ. Dead Metal tried to re-right Shunt while Raging Knightmare attempted to flip Tornado but overturned itself. Tornado then pushed Raging Knightmare into a CPZ, smashing it a few times with brute force. Raging Knightmare looked to as if it had broken down, so Tornado pressed the pit release and dumped Raging Knightmare into the pit, ending Team Knightmare's only Semi-Final appearance and best performance in any main competition. Raging Knightmare also returned for the Annihilator at the end of the series, here, it was placed up against Ewe 2, Kan-Opener, Flippa, Robochicken and Ripper. Raging Knightmare qualified from the first round when Robochicken was counted out, having been flipped early on in the fight and not self-righting due to a breakdown. Raging Knightmare still had time in this round to take part in a three way battle with Kan-Opener and Ripper, as both Ewe 2 and Flippa were unable to move themselves. Ripper flipped Raging Knightmare over a few times, but managed to self-right each time. Eventually however, cease was called and Raging Knightmare was put through to the second round of the Annihilator. At the start of the second round, Flippa never entered the arena, due to a broken aerial, which meant that Raging Knightmare, along with the other three competitors, automatically qualified for the third round, which was started straight away. In the impromptu third round, Raging Knightmare was flipped several times by Ripper and Ewe 2, but went through when Ewe 2 was flipped onto its side. Raging Knightmare very nearly lost near the end of the fight when Kan-Opener pushed it into the pit, but scraped through because Kan-Opener was unable to drop it down before Ewe 2 was counted out, as its claws were stuck inside Raging Knightmare. However, Raging Knightmare's luck ran out in the fourth round, as Kan-Opener and Ripper seemed to form an alliance against Raging Knightmare. Ripper threw Raging Knightmare around the arena, making it expend gas on self-righting until Kan-Opener sunk its claws through the thin armour. The Annihilator champion drove Raging Knightmare onto the pit, and struggled to release it once again, but after repeated bashes from Ripper, Raging Knightmare fell down, and placed third in the Annihilator. Team Knightmare then retired after this episode. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 2 The second round of the Annihilator, where Flippa forfeited, is omitted from the Wins tally. Series Record RagingKnightmare.jpg|Raging Knightmare in the series semi-finals Raging Knightmare side.jpg|Raging Knightmare in the Annihilator Outside Robot Wars Raging Knightmare was sold to friends of Team Knightmare; Alan Young of Team MAD, who rebuilt the robot internally to compete in the main circuit again and reverted to the name of the team's original robot, Knightmare. Under this name, Knightmare fought in several robot competitions since Robot Wars finished, notably defeating Tornado by flipping it out of the arena in one battle, as revenge for its Series 7 loss. Knightmare's flipper was replaced by one with a much wider blade, but still used many of the same basic internal components. Team MAD sold Knightmare in 2011, with the new owner intending to restore and rebuild it, also reverting its name to Raging Reality, the predecessor of Raging Knightmare. However, the basic shell of the robot was sold on again in 2013 over eBay to Ceri R Jenkins for just over £50, with the money raised being donated to a local Animal Rescue Centre. The once again renamed Raging MORG was planned to be rebuilt internally to running condition. Robot Wars Live Events Raging Knightmare, under its new name Raging MORG, made its debut at the new Robot Wars live events at the Robot Wars UK Championship event held at Newport in July 2013. Here it met Thor in the heats and lost as its aluminium armour was no match for its opponents axe, it was battered, damaged and pitted. The Knightmare part of the name was being kept by Alan Young for a future machine. Trivia *Raging Knightmare's defeat of Spawn Again as vengeance for the Series 4 Heat Final meant that Scutterbots/Knightmare became the second of three rivalries (after Team 101/King Buxton and followed by Pulsar/Ironside3) where both teams reached a semi-final by defeating the other. **Unlike 101 and Ironside3, Team Knightmare and Team Scutterbots fought in the heat final on both occasions. *Raging Knightmare is the third robot from Team Knightmare to compete in an Annihilator, and the second to lose to Kan-Opener. *Raging Knightmare was one of the few robots to be referred to as its predecessor at some point, as Andrew Marchant of Team Tornado did so. Category:Robots that won a battle by default Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots from Leicestershire Category:Robots that have flipped Shunt Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots to defeat a seed Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which debuted in Series 7 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7